


一百零一分

by Tempeh



Category: Fanxyred
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Relationships: 陆柯燃/林凡
Kudos: 6





	一百零一分

“马克 你今天幸福吗？”  
林凡一遍喊着陆柯燃你每天问一遍这个样子好烦哦 一边欢快地甚至能让陆柯燃看清她身后摇动的狗狗尾巴，露出一口瓷白的漂亮牙齿，不太标准的普通话夹着清脆的少年音  
“幸福啊——我今天都幸福指数是一百分，加一个零”。  
每一天都可以是这样。不管陆柯燃多忙，永远可以是林凡的姐姐。在清晨伴着空中的水汽，正午伴着路底的钻石，傍晚伴着浓的化不开的橘色染料。  
可以是平平淡淡一天的元气满满的开始，可以是中途乏力时漫不经心的问候，可以是夜深人静对一天的总结。  
马克，你幸福吗？  
陆柯燃带着笑问。同时给她变出一个小酒窝。

有一天陆柯燃一时好奇，说马克，为什么要加一个零啊，是不是小学鸡。加一个零怎么会是一百零一呢  
林凡正低头切菜，切完豆腐抬头眨眨大眼睛冲陆柯燃笑。  
“幸福感一百分，加一个零就是爆棚的意思了。一百零一，那当然我是一。”  
陆柯燃好像听懂了什么，眉头一皱，唇下痣都跟着一抖，像脸上跳动的小芝麻粒。林凡放下刀，手上沾着豆腐的水想凑上去吻她下巴，吻她下唇。被陆柯燃很敏感地伸手推开，捏捏下巴思考。  
“那加一个零 零是什么呢？”  
林凡捂着嘴偷笑，凑到陆柯燃耳边作势要告诉她，狠狠亲了一口后反而坏笑着逃开，  
“零是陆柯燃啊！”

陆柯燃反应过来，伸长手臂拍了一下林凡，林凡吃痛捂住小臂，夸张地哎哟哎哟叫起来。陆柯燃过意不去先给她捏了一把，然后将人带出厨房，往卧室里压。  
陆柯燃带lj纹身的那只手从身后滑入林凡的裤腰，揉捏少女丰盈的臀部。林凡吃痛，下意识皱起眉头，磕磕巴巴地开口  
“燃妹儿……”  
陆柯燃的手立刻加大了力度：“叫姐姐”  
林凡嘶了一声，臀部火辣辣的疼。软儒又清脆的少年音立马改口，怯怯叫道：“柯柯姐姐！”  
陆柯燃听得心头荡漾，另一只手从前面抚上了林凡的胸衣，照样绕到后面去解开结扣。  
陆柯燃纤长的手指在林凡背后摸索这，一个一个打开结扣，整件胸衣彻底敞开来，陆柯燃轻轻一提就穿过林凡的胳膊掉下来，落在一堆柔软的织物中间。  
“姐姐让你知道什么是0”  
陆柯燃的手指拨开织物遮挡，准确地摸到林凡的穴口，手指掰开两片花瓣，插入湿滑温热的甬道。林凡轻轻叫了一声，像被咬住尾巴不松口的小狗。陆柯燃另一只手揉着她的胸，指缝不时夹住胸前的一点红樱桃，赤杨梅，恨不得让她俯下身亲自吮吸。  
林凡的下面吸的她手指好紧，她不断抽动着，水流的越来越多，指缝间腻腻滑滑。陆柯燃将两根指头都抽出来，林凡几乎很猛烈地抖了一下，花瓣又变回来含苞待放的样子。突然三根手指一齐捅进去，林凡不由自主痉挛起来，更加狠命地吸附陆柯燃的手指，在漫长的抖动中潮吹了。  
高潮后的林凡眼角一点晕开的红，满脸红晕。陆柯燃凑过去吻她，捧着脸让她亲吻唇下小痣，像是一点洁白画卷上价值连城的艺术作品，带着商量的口吻：  
“姐姐让你干回来好不好？”  
……陆柯燃可以肯定林凡是故意的。  
林凡迅速抓着陆柯燃的手腕压在身下，讨价还价样说:  
“叫姐姐”  
“马姐儿！”陆柯燃回答地干脆。林凡顺势凑上前去一吻，粘粘糊糊不肯离开。  
“燃妹儿”林凡心满意足地叫她。  
林凡纤长的纹着蝴蝶的手指顺利探入陆柯燃下身，陆柯燃屏住了呼吸，林凡不得不拿另一只手拍拍她，  
“放松，放松。”  
陆柯燃还是紧得简直无法进入  
“啊呀，都做了这么多次了怎么回事，还害羞吗？”  
林凡大大咧咧地往她身上贴，“害羞也没用了，我被你看光了，你要负责”  
陆柯燃噗嗤一笑，林凡顺势挤进去了一点，倒弄出叽咕叽咕的水声。蝴蝶在她体内展开翅膀，飞舞，与她融为一体。  
当下体的热液将体内蝴蝶翅膀粼粼的碎片一齐带出时。她看向林凡，问  
马克今天幸福吗？  
依旧是那样的回答，幸福啊——我今天都幸福指数是一百分，加一个零，是一百零一分。  
陆柯燃又说，马克我们明天结婚去好不好。这样你的一百零一分可以分我一半儿。  
没有问题呀。都是你的。林凡笑着说，一百和一


End file.
